


Thor & Loki

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [92]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pets, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy and Nikki go to an adoption event.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Requests [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Thor & Loki

“Dude, cats are literally the spawn of Satan,” Nikki grumbled as him and Tommy walked around the adoption event taking place at the fairgrounds.

“No they’re not,” Tommy smiled at a fluffy, black and white cat and smiled when he rubbed against the drummer and purred. “Who said they are?”

“I said,” Nikki crossed his arms over his chest. “Plus, I thought you liked dogs anyway. We’re here to get a dog, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I just love animals and look, this cat is so sweet,” Tommy scratched the cat’s ear. “What’s his name?”

“This is Loki,” The girl that was watching this batch of cats told him with a smile. “He’s very sweet, but he can be a little stinker too. Can’t you Loki?” To which the cat meowed, like he was answering.

“Nik, did you see that?” Tommy’s eyes were so full of light and he had a big smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nikki sighed. “Come on, there are dogs over there.” Tommy sighed and patted Loki’s head.

“I’ll see you later little dude,” Tommy told the cat before following Nikki over to where a Golden Retriever puppy was chasing his own tail. “Okay, that is pretty cute…”

“That’s Thor,” A guy told them. “He’s super awesome. I almost want to adopt him myself, but I’m at my limit on animals for the time being.”

“I love him!” Nikki smiled at looked at Tommy, who was still looking over to where that cat had been. Thor was all over Nikki, giving him kisses and wanting to play. “T-Bone?”

“Huh?” Tommy looked over at Nikki.

“What if we get them both?” Nikki suggested. “I mean, I’m not big on cats, but Thor and Loki seems like a couple names that just need to stick together.”

“Wait, really?” Tommy asked, his eyes lighting up again.

“Yeah, sure. But don’t expect me to cuddle it!” Nikki told him with a bit of a smile. “I’m not a cat person.” Tommy quickly ran over to where Loki was and talked to the girl while Nikki sorted everything out for Thor.

“Yeah man, they came in together,” The guy Nikki was working with explained. “They were pretty inseparable when we found them. We were just hoping that someone would take them together.”

“Really?” Nikki asked as he got Thor and walked over toward Tommy, who was cuddling with Loki. “Babe, you’ll never believe what I was just told.”

“That Thor and Loki came in together?” Tommy asked. “She just told me too.” Nikki smiled.

“Let’s take the kids home then,” He laughed, the four heading to the car.

****

Later that evening, Tommy and Nikki were on the couch, watching TV. Thor was laying with his head on Tommy’s lap, and Loki was curled up on Nikki. Tommy had his head on Nikki’s shoulder, letting Nikki play with his hair.

If you asked Nikki if he liked cats, he would tell you no, but Loki was an exception, especially when he was laying on him, purring, and Tommy was right by his side.


End file.
